Once upon a soul
by 666demonblood
Summary: A new story in the book? Who else is in Storybrooke lane? What trouble will they find? Join me in a adventure of a life time! Romance, Comedy, Horror, and adventure in one fanfiction bundle! Will love come over our favirote pare? Or will to many differences break the apart? Wanna find out? then read!
1. Chapter 1

**3rd PoV**

* * *

"Mom!" Called the dark haired boy, he looked slightly worried and slightly curious. He was holding a old tattered book of seemingly 'fairy tales' although the people of storybrooke lane new that they where true many of the inhabits of the strange town where part of those stories. Be it Ruby and her Granny too the kid's adopted mother Regina Mills.

"Yeah Henry what is it?" A girl with bouncy blonde curls walked in, worried. She looked at the boy wearing his blue shirt and jeans sitting on the couch with the book.

"Mom I found a new story in the book!" Henry said excitedly. Moving for his mom to sit down beside him which she obliged and looked over at the book. On the page she looked at she saw a man with lightly pointed ears, Snow colored hair, deep crimson eyes, and teeth that could match a wolfs.

"Here let me see." She lightly took the book to read this new story knowing that the last new story lead to August's (Pinocchio's) arrival to storybrooke, she figured she might have to deal with these new people. She just hopped they wouldn't cause more work for her, The Savior Daughter of Snow White and Prince charming, indeed this lady with black t-shirt and red jacket was no other then Emma Swan. Emma was about to begin to read it when a knock was heard at the door. She got up and answered, to see a fairly tall woman with short black hair and a professional look. "Regina?"

"Yes why so surprised i came to make sure you two where doing alright." Regina said in a caring but forced tone.

"By that you mean Henry." Emma said knowing very well what she meant.

"Well I am his mother."

"We both are." Regina seemed to choose to ignore this statement and instead walked in to see Henry.

"Hey mom" Henry said looking up at her.

"Hi Henry reading the book again? You know now that the curse is broke you could just ask people questions instead of reading there personal life." Regina said.

"What afraid he will realize all the lives you've ruined?" Emma said in a snarky tone.

"I found a new story." Henry said to stop the bickering between his mothers.

"A new story why wasn't I told about this?" Regina said looking over at Emma with a dangerous glare.

"Hey don't give me that look he just informed me about this." Emma explained to the angry evil queen (Well not so evil now that they are on the same side) "Well let's see if it's someone you ruined there lives or not." Which got Emma a even angrier glare.

"Mrs. Swan I have not ruined everyone's life you know."

"Yeah sure mom." Said Henry. A pang of betrayal sent through the Evil Queen.

* * *

**Hi People! Okay I have a idea for what i want to do for this two too be exact! **

**One: Maka the princess of Death Kingdom meets one of the so called 'enemy's of the kingdom' none other then the demon soul eater. They find out some dark secrets that caused the fighting to begin with and they realize that they maybe are not so different after all. But after all of there fighting and adventures they end up in storybrooke once the curse hits. What will happen to this duo? **

**Two: The dragon slayer Maka Albarn goes after the very feared dragon Called by the people as the Soul Eater. What happens when she goes to his cave to slay him only to finds out that said dragon was once a human prince cursed into this from by a evil witch that wanted to be queen? Will they break the curse? and more trouble awaits after the curse hits!**

**Which one do you think will make a better story? Please Review, Comment, Or Favorite!**


	2. Which story line?

**Maybe this well help readers decide I'm going to do half this chapter 1 way and the other the other way. 1st Dragon soul and slayer Maka 2nd Demon soul and princess Maka. **

* * *

**Maka's Pov**

My name is Maka Albarn i have for the last 4 years been a dragon slayer, that is why I never thought i would be in a predicament to save said dragon. Maybe i should start at the beginning...

"So I slay this dragon i get all of it's horde per my usual price" I say to the young prince and his father. I could tell the guards where not pleased about me being so casual to there royals, but the cowards won't fight a dragon slayer.

"Indeed as per your usual payment dragon slayer all we want is the safety in are kingdom." Prince Death said. Did King Death speak at all so far? "And i want proof this beast will no longer be a problem."

"Very well i am not one too lie about killing dragons though... May i ask where it's nest is?"

"Nest? It is in the mountains if that's what you mean."

"That'll do" I begin to walk away when-

"Wait!" I turn around and the princes hands are on the side of my head. "There perfect although your weapon is not.."

"What?"

"It's not symmetrical..." Oh he was fixing my hair. I have heard of the rumors about the odd prince, i did however not believe them till now. I turn from him and walk out the palace doors. time to slay a dragon, hopefully this one will be more fun to defeat ... 'Yawn'

* * *

**Soul's PoV**

'rumble' Grr I'm starving! Why must dragons eat so much? 'sigh' I walk over too a small lake in the mountain and look at my reflection, and instead of seeing a skinny white haired tanned prince all i saw was a monster's snout white shining scales and Sharp teeth that could scare the dark one into screaming. I take a sharp breath in and and breathe out smoke. I truly have turned into a monster...

* * *

**Demon Soul next! **

**Maka's Pov**

'Oof' I look at the man i had ran into on my midnight walk. My eyes widened as my green orbs meant his crimson. A demon! His white furred tail was laying on the ground beside him. After the shock went away i noticed a pained face, his side was thickly covered in his own blood. His eyes unlike what I've read held no rage just fear. "Where did he go!" I heard a voice i recognized as the knights Black*star. I quickly push the demon boy behind a trashcan hopefully without causing him anymore pain. Why am i protecting him? He's the enemy! "Mak- er Your Higness have you seen that monster come threw here?"

"No Star i have not, don't just stand there go after it!" He looked startled and then ran off. Idiot... If only i had a book on me.. I hear a slight hiss of pain. I turn around to see the demon boy try and stand up.

"w-why did you help me?" he asked his voice shaky.

"I do not know but i wouldn't question me i might call that knight back." His eyes widened in fear. Maybe i'm being to hard on him... "Here let me help you." I put my hand on his back and his arm across my shoulder. "Lean against me ok?" The demon boy knods.

"Soul." He said.

"What?" I said confused was he asking for my soul?!

"My name it's Soul. Soul Eater Evans." Odd name well i suppose it is no odder the Death the Kid or Black*star.

"Maka. Maka Albarn."

"Thanks. For helping me you didn't have too do that."...

* * *

**Witch one sound more interesting? **


	3. Slayer

**Yo people i do not own either of these shows if i did i wouldn't be posting this on a sight called **

**Maka's pov**

My name is Maka Albarn and for the last 4 years I have slain dragons at impressive rate considering i am only 16. So as you can probably guess it is surprising when a dragon slayer such as myself saves the life of a dragon I was sent to kill. Let's begin at the beginning of this story shall we...

"So I slay the dragon and get its horde as usual." I said in a casual tone of voice while looking at the quite pale Lord death although he could look like that because of the black clothes he wore. The guards behind me obviously did not like me talking to him in this tone, they of course won't fight the dragon slayer.

"Indeed~ I only care about my people, but i would like proof you slayed the creature.~" His voice was overly cheery and he spoke in a goofy tone. Did he chug some wine before i came in? That voice can not be natural.

"My father is quite right, but I'm afraid we have not heard of the dragon taking anything from are kingdom more than some missing livestock." The young prince said his vibrant golden eyes looking at my emerald colored ones.

"That doesn't mean he has not taken some items from other kingdoms." I replied to him. "I need to know where it's nest is at."

"Nest? I wouldn't really call it a nest. The beast lives in the mountains.~" Lord death said.

"Very well." I turn to leave my scythe leaning against my shoulder.

"Wait!" Prince Kid yelled i lightly twirl around and a soon as i do so his hands or at either side of my head. "There now it's perfect. Although there is nothing i can do for you horrid weapon."

"I like it the way it is thank you very much." I walk away. What a weird prince I had of course heard the rumors i however did not think they where real.

* * *

**Soul's pov**

My stomach rumbles loudly. Why did dragons have to eat so much? I shakily get up and pad to a pond that lay close to the cave i had taken n shelter in for the past few weeks. I look in the pond and instead of seeing the skinny albino prince, i saw a sharp-toothed dragon with burning red eyes and white scales the reflected the light. I inhale a sharp breath and breathe out smoke. "I truly have become a monster..." I let out a sigh and begin to walk the forest land that lay below the mountains. I have stolen food from the kingdom near by, but dragons eat a lot and i do not want to cause trouble. So i shall try to hunt. It can't be to hard can it? I lightly jump down from the mountain and unfold my wings to slow the fall, and a soon as the pads of my feet touch the soft grass I fold them to my back. Hey I'm getting pretty good at this! Although i would rather be my regular human self. If you would even call me that... defiantly not anymore...

* * *

"Big mistake! Big mistake!" I yell running away from the grizzly bear chasing me. "wait a second." I turn around and snarl at the bear and make the newly found spikes on my back come out. The bear ran off scared. I give off a sigh of relief at this the bear could have and probably would have killed me if i was still human. 'snap!' My ears point up at the sound. I let out a growl and turn around to face a human girl with pig tails and wielding a scythe. My crimson and her forest green eyes meeting, but what i noticed the most was she wasn't scared in fact she was coming to me right now... with scythe raised... With scythe raised! I run off quickly realizing what she was planning for me. Tears start to from at the bottom of my eyes. It's not my fault I'm like this!


	4. Change

**Soul's Pov Flashback**

* * *

"Wes?" I ask as I walk into his room tiredly. My eyes half-open, covering some of my crimson eyes. The room was dark only lit by a small candle on his oak desk "You awake?" I look over at him laying with his head on his desk, his reflective white hair seemed to glow yellow from the candle light "Did you fall asleep writing again?" It would not be the first time, i do wish he would let me read his writing. I lightly put my hand on his shoulder and shake him. He didn't even stir, something is wrong. "Wes? Wes! Wake up! It's not funny wes! Wake up! It's not cool to scare me!" I lightly push him back so he is sitting up right, a dagger lay in his chest. "W-wes?" I back up nearly tripping over my own feet as my eyes widen completely revealing the rare crimson me and my brother shared.

"Is the young prince scared?" My eyes move to the shadowed corner of the room as the enchantress walked out her magic clothe tail waving behind her.

"M-medusa what h-happened?" I asked my parents adviser. She always gave me the creeps with her snake like appearance. She took a few step forward the snake tattoos on her arms moved lightly to her wrists.

"shhh it will be alright young prince, but it seems your now the only heir to your parents thrown." She put her hand on my shoulder lightly squeezing it. I new she did something and everything in my mind told me to run, but my legs would not listen they where frozen to the ground in few. I see one of the snakes crawl out of her arm and near my shoulder. "Too bad that won't last long." The snake bit into my neck and i was about to let out a scream, i was however not quick enough. she put her hand over my mouth making the cry of pain into a simple muffled noise. Tears run down my eyes as it feels like my blood spiked up, pain shot threw every part of my body. "Now it's alright be quiet, we wouldn't want your parents to know your up at this hour." It was like a gush of wind and i was in the middle of a forest far away from my kingdom. I recognized the spell as simple teleportation, most people who practiced magic new this easy trick.

"Gah!" I yell out grabbing my ears my whole body hurt. What's happening to me? I feel like the skin on my back is tarring off as something stretches from my back. They move around me laying on the grass. Scales begin ripping out of my skin covering me from head to toe. I dig my nails into the ground as they turn into fearsome claws, i look at them frightened. "Medusa!" I yell "I'll find you and you will pay!" it turned into a loud and vicious growl.

* * *

**Maka's pov**

Why is it running from the bear? It could easily turn around and kill it, maybe it should do that instead of stealing livestock. "Big mistake, big mistake!" The white dragon yelled. "Wait a second." It stopped taking deep breathes before turning around and making red and black spikes go out of it backs and it let's out a loud growl. The bear tensed and then ran off. I lightly step forward grabbing my scythe from behind me. 'snap!' my eyes widen i look down my foot crunched a fallen tree branch. How could i make such a mistake? When i look up i meat the beast crimson eyes. It looked at me with curiosity, Is it stupid or something? I raise my scythe ready to make a quick and easy killing blow. Just one hit threw the head. It's eyes widen and it turns around it's tail hitting me throwing me back. I got up quickly expecting it to attack, but instead it ran away. What a weird dragon they have never ran away before, the beast have always fought back.


	5. questions

**Soul's Pov**

* * *

I use my claws to climb up the mountain, I really wish i could fly. I turn my head to look behind me and the girl is running towards me. I try to quickly move up the mountain, but she hits my tail with the blade of her scythe. I yowl in pain letting go of the mountain and falling in front of her, with a loud crunch of leaves. I look up at her before closing my eyes, preparing for the worst. "J-just make it q-quick would you?" I ask shakily I hoped the least she could do was make it quick and almost painless. "..." Silence not a single move was made. I slowly open my eyes and look at her. She's looking down at me with her green eyes as if deciding something, yeah deciding my fate.

"What are you?" She asks this startled me. She slowly bent down to kneel beside my head, she lightly raised her hand and brushed it against on of the many horns protruding from my head. A light tingling feeling went through them as she did this, a slight purr rumbling through me. She gives me a weird look. "Your not a regular dragon are you? You don't act like one. You haven't tried to attack me yet."

"I'm not a dragon." I slowly get up my wings folding behind me.

"Yes you are, trust me i have slayed lots of dragons."

"Yeah and you almost slayed a human." I look at her hoping she isn't just playing with me and as soon as i let my guard down kill me. "My name is Soulmon what's yours?"

"Why should i tell you?"

"That's not fair I told you my name."

"That's your own mistake. Well I have to kill you now." My eyes widen and i quickly grab her scythe before she can raise it again, i then throw it in a random direction. She kicks my head quickly and then runs to her scythe. As she does this I climb up the mountain, I lightly land on the top and walk to the lake. Am i safe? She probably will come after me. I need to hide, but where? I've never fought before... I'm going to die aren't I? Why couldn't she just have killed me when i was ready to die! I look in to the lake at my reflection. "No I won't die! Medusa will not win!"

"Medusa?" I jump at the sound of the slayers voice and turn around growling. "Damn my curiosity." she cursed.

"Why should i tell you! Your just going to try and kill me!"

"True." She ran at me with her scythe. I caught it with my teeth with a growl and I throw it into the lake.

"Will you stop going back and forth with asking me questions or killing me! Decide will you!"

"Oh I am going to kill you i just have my mothers curiosity."

"Well you don't have a weapon now how dangerous can you be?" I walk towards the lake and lay down, choosing to ignore now that she wasn't a threat. splash. I look at her and see she dived into the lake. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my scythe so i can kill you, weird dragon." I grab her and throw her into the grass.

* * *

**Maka's pov**

The white dragon threw me into the grass. "Stupid lizard."

"I'm not stupid." The dragon growled. I wonder if it knows i'm studying it. Dragons like this one have a habit of taking young girls as possessions, they also have a habit of hording gold, jewels, and weapons. Which is idiotic that they bring things someone could slay them with inside there hoard. I'm trying to trick it to bring me to it's hoard.

"Dragon?"

"I told you my name is Soulmon if you don't want to call me that call me Soul."

"Soul?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do with me ferocious dragon."

"...Go away."

"What?!" This whole thing has worked before! The dragon takes me to it's horde i take (put weapon here) and kill it in it's sleep. Then take what i want from it's horde and leave. Simple and easy plan. How can it not work? I've studied the beasts for awhile now. It should work! "Fine then guess we will have to do it the hard way." I grab the dagger stuffed in my boot and then run at the dragon ignoring me stabbing it in the shoulder. It yowled quickly standing up and taking me with it. I take the dagger out of it shoulder making sure to hold on tight to it's back and then I stab it between the shoulder blades.

* * *

**Soul's Pov**

I yowl in pain not ready for the sudden attack, I quickly get up trying to get away from the pain. I took her with me, she took the dagger out of my shoulder and right in between my shoulder blades. I gasp slightly at the pain feeling the blade sink between the bones in my spinal cord, hot tears run down my face as i collapse to the ground. I feel her slide the blade out of my spine and climb over me. "Now to finish you- ...off..." Why did she stop? I look at her the best i can being currently paralyzed from the shoulders down. "Your reflection..." What is she talking about?


End file.
